Stronger
by Hotchner Princess
Summary: The story of events which lead to love. Will it be perfect or hell? Read To Discover...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Stronger

Pairing : Ryan Wolfe & Ashlyn Maree Westerholt

Rating : Pg-13ish

Summary : The story of events which lead to love. Will it be perfect or hell? Read To Discover...

Chapter One

I'm Ryan Wolfe, CSI at Miami Dade PD and i'm a level 3 there and love my job as we work each case together to find the killer or killers and slam them straight to jail for life or depending on what the charges are and another fact about me is that i have OCD which makes me clean my gun more than i'm meant to but always handy to have a clean weapon.

After i joined the team, they didn't welcome me straight away as they'd lost Tim Speedle in the line of duty and i'd known Speedle as we spoke a few times or watched baseball or football together with pizza and beers but never told anyone that. I have spent most of my life as a single guy but little did i know how that would change my life when i came across Ashlyn that fateful day after the nail gun which was meant to be Delko's case but no - it had to be me and i met her at hospital as she was my nurse but she looked beautiful both from a distance and up close. I had no idea if i would ever see her again but well read to see if we ever meet again.

Ashlyn here and i'm 23yrs old and i grew up in Rockland for most of my life until i was 17 and moved to Miami for a job as a nurse at Dade Memorial, now i love my job and little annoyed of being single but that was before i met Ryan Wolfe as he'd got a nail in his right eye and i was looking after him while he was there but watching him made my heart flutter at speed even though i shouldn't be having these thoughts about him but couldn't stop myself from doing so which was against the rules.

The one thing that drew me to Ryan was his smile and those eyes of his, so beautiful and he always gave me a smile when i would enter his room to check his vials or his eye but most times i got goosebumps but he noticed that and grabbed my hand and pulled me in close then he kissed me softly then he whispered something that i'd never heard before but all i wanted to do was stay in his room for the rest of my shift, but i couldn't which upset him a little as i saw him after my shift was over which made his eyes light up.

I walked back into his room after my shift was over and he was awake when he saw me walk inside and over to him, as he would grab my hand gently and pull me into him for our kiss which made me realise how gorgeous he was and after the kiss, we would talk about our lives and past relationships but i knew that i wasn't able to trust someone fully after something heartless which didn't go unoticed by Ryan who saw the remains of the terrible reminder which he traced softly with his fingers.

Seeing that reminder on her arm made my heart sink and i knew that something wasn't right but she wouldn't tell me what happened but i didn't mind at all but figured she'd tell me when she wanted to but watching her with one eye didn't exactly help matters but i hoped to open my right eye and see her properly which made my heart jump as now her hand was on my knee which felt so good and i couldn't help but smile at that which clearly she noticed too.

I had hoped that we would be able to see each other again so we could pick up where we left off but i honestly had no idea if or when we'd see each other again but to me she was perfect and i know that she had goosebumps but i seem to have that effect on people and i had been wondering if she would want to see me again but all i could do was wait to find out if i'd ever see Ashlyn again.

Will Ryan ever see Ashlyn again?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After the nail gun accident, i had fully recovered and back at work only for an infection to appear in my eye which Horatio told me to get checked, so i did but wasn't good as i was told that i could lose my sight which scared me a lot but i hoped that i wouldn't lose my sight as luckily i didn't lose it and made me think about her as lately she'd been on my mind a lot.

I haven't stopped thinking about Ryan and i've started having feelings for him which have taken me by surprise but well it was bound to happen right? I mean just seeing him at hospital while he was in, made me realise if he was ever gonna walk back into my life again which i secretly hoped for but it had been a few months but that thought vanished sadly.

A stressful case had been a complete douche but unaware that i was in for a shock that evening, when i went to the beach to cool off as i saw her sitting on the sand alone which made me wonder if everything was ok, so i walked over to her and sat next to her but only to notice that she was bleeding from an injury as i asked her where she got it but nothing could prepare me for what she told me next.

I'd been on the beach alone after what happened and i had no idea that Ryan would appear but i was glad that he had as he seemed concerned about me which i'd never had before but he saw that i was bleeding badly when he asked me how i got it, then i told him what happened to me and noticed tears in his eyes as he held me in his arms which made me feel safe.

I took Ashlyn back to my condo so i could clean her wound which still was bleeding and i grabbed my first aid kit, then gently cleaned the wound and dressed the wound for her as she watched me tend to her which made me worry if she ever would be ok from this but i didn't want to push her into anything as i wasn't that type of person.

After Ryan had cleaned my wound, i walked over to him and kissed him softly when he returned the kiss but it was more passionate which i didn't mind and allowed myself to touch his skin under that shirt as he held me by the waist as he moved me over to the sofa where we kissed more and he asked me to stay over, to which i agreed to sleep with him and it made him smile, so he took me by the hand and lead me up to his bedroom and once inside, we ended up in bed together without anything on apart from underwear but it gave me a chance to see him naked - niice.

I never expected for us to end up in bed together - well actually i did but things got intense between us which suited me and i'd asked her if she didn't mind which she didn't, so i kissed her passionately which ended up with us losing something to each other which made me feel more for her than before.

I allowed Ryan to get close with me and he made me feel loved and also special for the first time in my life but i had no regrets, neither did Ryan either but afterwards, i leant against his chest as he wrapped both arms around me and placed a kiss on my forehead then fell asleep as i did a few mins later.

Can Ryan keep Ashlyn safe?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Waking up next to Ryan, made me feel safe than i had in a long time but truth is that my ex won't leave me alone as he's always trying to get back with me - not gonna happen as i need to be with someone i can trust like Ryan who has no idea what i went through but maybe i should tell him when i feel ready to.

I couldn't help but wonder if she was ok as i watched her on my chest which made me sigh but i also hoped that she would tell me when she wanted to as i wouldn't push her into it cause i'm not like that.

All i knew was how much Ryan meant to me and he'd been gentle which made my feelings grow more for him as this was only place where i was safe from him as he'd been looking for me so he could do damage but little did i know that it would be later and i couldn't know how Ryan would react if he'd be my hero - wish he would be.

Heading back from Ryan's condo, when next thing i knew was that a knife had entered my side above my ribs twice and all i could do was scream out when someone saw what happened thankfully and called for paramedics who quickly rushed to my aid when i'd somehow managed to send Ryan a message telling him what happened and to meet me at hospital.

Upon getting Ashlyn's text message kinda freaked me out, so i rushed to be with her at Dade Memorial as she wanted me there and once i arrived, somehow i found out that she was in surgery as the doctor told me that she'd been stabbed twice in her left side which knocked me for six and all i could do was wait for news also hope she'd pull through.

After my surgery, i was taken to ICU to recover when Ryan was allowed to see me and he must of been in shock or something as i felt his hand on top of mine as he softly rubbed it which felt so soft and gentle just like him which gave me a feeling of protection in a way that i never thought i'd ever have.

I wanted for Ashlyn to wake up and tell me what happened to her but so far, she hadn't opened her eyes yet cause doctor said that it might take a while for that but i was gonna wait for that moment for her to wake up.

I feel my eyelids flicker open to see Ryan there and knowing that he was there made me feel happy that he was there when i woke up but then i told Ryan what happened and he got emotional as i was telling the horroble truth and i hoped he didn't hate me.

She told me what had been happening to her which made me feel sick and i knew that she didn'tt deserve what happened to her and it made me realise that i had fallen in love with her but i don't want to tell her just yet but when i'm ready to tell her my true feelings.

Will Ryan ever tell Ashlyn how he really feels about her?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I quickly realised that maybe i should confess how i feel about her but i can only hope that she feels the same way about me. I love her so much and want to protect her from everything, even as it might sound normal but to me it's the proper thing to do and for her.

I sighed softly while wondering if Ryan was ok when he kissed me lovingly then whispered in my ear that he loved me, which surprised me then i told Ryan how i felt about him which went down well with him and he kissed me to concrete our love for each other.

Knowing that she felt the same made me feel so damn happy and we kissed to concrete our love as the doctor came to check on Ashlyn when he said that she would be out the following day which judging by her reaction was a good thing as i was staying here with her as i didn't wanna be without her.

I woke up before she did just to watch her sleep knowing that she loves me just like i love her deeply and i wouldn't hurt her cause that isn't my nature as i'm nothing like my father which is why i'm so different to that waste of space.

Helping her get ready to leave hospital and back to my condo, and once we arrived back home, i set her stuff in my room and brought my duvet down so she could be warm and she leant against me, which felt so nice and i gently rubbed her arm with my fingertips softly as she sighed happy with what i was doing.

She told me that she might not be able to have kids after what happened and she was upset about it, to be honest, so am i but i wasn't gonna leave her even after what she told me although if it happens then i would be excited but she's so upset and i'm holding her close to me and soothing her as best that i could.

I can't help but wonder if Ryan will leave even though he's said that he won't even after i told him that i might not be able to give him a child which is breaking my heart into a million pieces and i love him but wonder if i'm gonna be enough for him despite what i'd told him.

All i can tell her is that if she has a child but it's a big if for now and she's enough for me which i told her and she weakly smiled but i knew that she was hurting and i was too, so now we'll just have to wait and see what happens but what i do know is, how much i love her and always will, no matter what happens.

I keep a protective hold of Ashlyn in my embrace and gently soothe her even though we're both hurting about not knowing if we'll ever be parents but i'm hoping that we will as i know that Ashlyn would be a great mom honestly.

Will Ashlyn be able to give Ryan a child?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Two months had passed since what i'd been through and i know that it's hard for Ryan too and he's been amazing over the past few months to me, all i want to do is to make sure that the kid thing is cleared up so couple weeks back, me and Ryan tried to see if we'd have any luck with being parents once and for all.

Waiting to see if we would ever become a family but i hoped that we would, i really did so the waiting has started but won't know for a few weeks at least which is driving me insania but at the end of the day we'll know for sure but i hope it's good news and i know Ashlyn does too.

Being at work kinda took my mind off things but it was always there on my mind while Ashlyn was seeing her doctor about everything when unbeknown to me, a bombshell had been dropped on her but i'd have to wait until i got told myself.

I went to the beach to let everything sink in but i had no idea how i could even tell Ryan when i'd see him later on back at the condo, i just watched the evening sun while going over everything in my mind when i realised that someone must be looking out for me and whoever it was, i was thankful while unaware that it was my gran Grace who died when i was 5yrs old.

I'd arrived back home only to find Ashlyn on the sofa asleep with our duvet wrapped around her, so i just let her sleep while i made a cup of coffee for myself after a stressful day at the lab while i was in the dark with Ashlyn but would find out later or so i hoped anyway.

I'd then woken up to see Ryan in the kitchen washing his cup when i got up and walked over to him and rested my hands on his stomach which made Ryan sigh and i asked what was wrong and he told me that his day was stressful, when i thought about telling him something.

I turned around to give her a loving cuddle while unaware of what she would tell me but i had no idea what it could be although there was an inkling there but i thought i could be way off course with it but hoped it was good news anyway.

I still haven't told Ryan just yet but i will tell him that night anyway as i wanted him to be unstressed until i told him what i'd found out but i'm also scared of how he will react to it at the time, i'm feeling fine but it remians on Ryan when i confess to him.

I had an early night but i was still awake when Ryan came up for bed and he'd noticed something different but all i can hope for is joy and happiness from the one i love with my whole heart.

I'm still trying to figure out what she's keeping from me but i'm hoping that it will be good for the both of us either way, just watching her smiling makes me wonder what exactly is going on and it's been bugging me all evening..

How will Ryan react to what Ashlyn tells him?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I watched her while wondering so many things were going through my mind which made me worry in fear until a moment or two later, Ashlyn told me what her doctor had told her earlier and she gave me something to which i looked at with tears running down my cheeks with happiness when Ashlyn explained how it had been possible.

As i told Ryan the news, i watched him get emotional after what i'd just told him, when he asked about that first night to which i nodded when he held me close and kissed me softly then told me how happy it'd made him and i smile in reply then snuggled close to him when he rests his hand on my stomach lovingly knowing why and it made me love him even more.

I'm so so happy that Ashlyn is pregnant as she'd been eight weeks gone before she was stabbed but i never thought anything of it until tonight and knowing that we can be a family now has given me such joy and i can't tell the others about our baby because i don't want to and keeping it all a secret for the next seven months at least.

I'm just so excited knowing that i am able to give Ryan a child and i can tell how happy he is judging by the way he's acting now as he's rubbing my slight baby bump while smiling happily with joy that he's gonna be a dad.

I'm still in shock with the news that i'm gonna be a dad for the first time which has made me feel like the luckiest guy in the world and i never want that feeling to end and i know she doesn't either, she's the one i've been waiting for and i won't let go of her ever.

As i sleep on Ryan's chest as i feel his hand rubbing my stomach with his fingers knowing how lucky i'd been even after the doctor told me that i would never have kids but proved them wrong as i was pregnant but had no idea of it until that check up shocked me just like it did with Ryan tonight and i can tell that he's a happy bunny.

When she told me that she was pregnant, it came as a complete surprise but such a good one at the same time, despite everything she was told about not being able to have kids but showed them for sure on that one.

I love her so much and our unborn baby who i just can't wait to meet in seven months time although it's gonna be the ebst feeling ever when i meet my baby and knowing how lucky we are to be with each other and expecting our first baby together.

I knew how much our baby meant to Ryan nd he's so happy about our unborn child when he kissed my bump which took me by surprise that he did that and he then kissed me with a passion and i returned the passionate kiss and he held me close to him which made me realise just how much i love Ryan and always will for the rest of my life.

How will the pregnancy go for Ashlyn & Ryan?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

[ Seven Months Later ]

I was having a day alone with Ryan as he had the day off from work which would be a blessing later on anyway but I know that he hasn't told the team about our baby, which was a good idea as it meant we could just enjoy it between us and I know that Ryan's getting excited about meeting our baby girl, yep that's right - a little girl.

Watching Ashlyn in the afternoon sun made me realise how lucky I really was with her and I was unaware of what would take place later but was ready for anything, whatever it was.

A few hours had now passed, when Ashlyn shouted on me, so I rushed upstairs to find her crying when she then tells me that her waters have broken which shocked me, so I grabbed the hospital bag that we'd packed together a few months ago.

I quickly lock up and drive Ashlyn over to Dade Memorial where she's checked over and turns out that we wouldn't have to wait long, but as I watch Ashlyn it makes it all worthwhile.

All i could do was ease her through the pain that came on which made me realise that it hurt judging the tears and I'm just holding her close to me as each pain comes on but I know that it will be over soon and she knows that too.

Another check up reveals that it had came time for Baby Wolfe to arrive into the world and into our lives which I couldn't wait for and I think Ashlyn knows how I feel about it as she knows everything that I do whether it would either be a smile or the love look.

I was encouraging Ashlyn through the birth when after three to six hours later, our daughter entered the world crying her heart out and she was cleaned up in a very nice blanket and she was given to Ashlyn while the doctor said that she weighed 6lb 5oz which was a perfect weight for our daughter who we still had to name.

Looking at my newborn daughter made my heart go into mush seeing my daughter as it made me realise something that I'd never thought of before but all I could do was fall so much in love with my newborn daughter who opened her eyes and looked at me with her hazel-green eyes just like mine.

We were all in a private room alone bonding with our little girl who we still had to name but I was thinking of some names that had to suit Wolfe but turns out that it wasn't easy and I know that Ashlyn knew that too but she then suggested a name that I'd never thought of before but quickly realised that the name was so perfect for her and I loved it so much as I now was holding my daughter for the first time which gave me so much joy and I'd make sure that she would have a perfect childhood.

How will the team take the news of a baby into the CSI family?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

As I held my beautiful daughter in my arms while Ashlyn got some rest, it made me smile that I now had a family of my own with someone that I love so much and they mean the world to me.

Watching Ashlyn sleep always makes my heart flutter and she knows it but I still have to tell the team about my daughter Hollie Rose who is the double of me.

I love my family so much and always will love them no matter what happens in the future cause I know that this is for keeps and always will be no matter what.

I wake up and watch Ryan with our daughter Hollie and it makes me smile watching them both together and I know that Ryan will be a great father to Hollie.

I've noticed she's awake and Hollie's asleep in my arms and I thought she should stay there as she's content and happy just like her mom and dad.

I still can't believe I'm a dad and I keep pinching myself to make sure it's real and as I watch my little girl sleeping in my arms, it makes it all more real for me.

Feeling happy with everything now has made me realise how lucky I really am which is down to Ryan that I have my life with him and our little girl Hollie Rose Wolfe.

I have something that I would like to ask Ashlyn but the timing has to be right for wht I want to do and all I can hope for is that it'll be perfect and she'll agree to it.

What has Ryan got planned?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It felt so good to take Hollie home and get her settled into her new home which Ryan had done for his daughter which made me surprised to see her room for the first time as Ryan wouldn't let me see it until Hollie was home and once I saw her bedroom, it looked stunning with everything Hollie would need and a little play area too.

I set Hollie into her play area and watched her happily while holding Ashlyn in my arms as we both watch our little girl settle into her new home and I then ask the one question that I've wanted to ask for a while but never found the right time until now.

I was shocked when Ryan asked me to marry him and I told him that I'd marry him which was taken well as we shared a passionate kiss to celebrate our engagement and we both decided to keep it secret along with Hollie for a few months at least until the right time.

I couldn't help but smile knowing that Ashlyn had agreed to marry me which I was so happy about that I couldn't say in words but Ashlyn knew that as she rested her hand on my side under my shirt which I liked so much.

I held Hollie as I was feeding her from the bottle while Ashlyn watched and I knew that the team might find this a shock that I have a beautiful baby daughter and also of my engagement as well but I do know that it might be taken either with joy or something else but either way, it's my life.

Knowing how happy Ryan's made me has been awesome and I love him so much..

I hold Hollie after Ryan gave her a bottle which I'm happy about and whenever I look at Hollie who's the double of her daddy so much and I wouldn't have it any other way and I know that Hollie clearly loves her daddy just like I do which is a good thing for the three of us as a family.

As I watched Ryan smile at Hollie who did the same back to her daddy which made him laugh at Hollie who reached her tiny arms out to Ryan and he took her and tickled her which made her laugh joyfully as it was her first proper laugh which made my life seem perfect and it was as I had my family with Ryan who meant the world to myself and also to Hollie Rose Wolfe.

When will the CSI team find out the truth?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten [ Finale ]

One Year Later...

I was loving married life with Ashlyn along with our daughter Hollie who's the spitting image of me and we've finally decided to tell the team about us but I have no idea how they will react to my shocking news but I hope it will be good, really I do.

I'm at work cause Ashlyn will bring Hollie in as we've got a plan to surprise the team into the middle of next week and I'm talking with Natalia outside the DNA lab when Natalia saw a little girl shouting "Daddy" and I just smiled and bent down to grab Hollie as she ran into my arms, then I picked her up when she cuddled into my chest when the rest of the team saw it as they appeared.

Horatio asked me who she was and I just admitted that Hollie is my daughter when Ashlyn arrived over and I held her close then told the team that Ashlyn and Hollie are my family which left them in shock but I then admit that Ashlyn is my wife which shocks them even more.

I just watch their reactions change as Hollie giggled at them in her own little way when Alexx saw her and instantly loved her then I tell her the truth when she bear hugs me and my family which surprised me as Alexx knew how happy I was.

Hollie just stays in close to her Daddy as she wanted to be with him and I knew how amazing Ryan is with our little girl and I know that being a father actually suits him which makes me love him more than I knew could ever happen in my life.

I look over at Ashlyn while she watches me and Hollie together and I'm actually loving being a father to such a beautiful little girl who I will always make sure that her life will be the best and I know that Ashlyn agrees with me as we both want the best for our daughter.

I smile when Horatio tells me that he's pleased for me and I nod in reply as Hollie smiled at Horatio who returned the smile as Hollie giggled while she held her stuffie in her hands which is the exact one that I bought her when she was born and I know that she loves it as it stays in her bedroom with her at night as she cuddles with it.

It felt good just to tell the team about my family with Ashlyn and it does explain why I was always smiling around the lab and now they know the truth behind it, and to be honest I'm glad they know everything now and as I hold Hollie who has fallen asleep in my arms while the team just go into mush at this and I know how special Hollie and Ashlyn are to me and they always will be special.

I will always love Ryan and I'm thankful to him for being there for me and also knowing that we overcame the odds just to be parents to Hollie and I'm glad we are together as I never thought I'd ever be happy again, well until I met Ryan and realised how gorgeous he was and still is since I've been with him and he's given me the best gift in the whole world - our daughter Hollie Rose Wolfe.

I know that I'd never fall in love with someone but that all changed with Ashlyn who gave me a new chance at life and of course love which I'm happy about so much and also becoming a father to Hollie has also made me feel that my life is finally complete with the people I love with all my heart always and forever.

The End


End file.
